


Sultry. Tease.

by moiraifortuna



Series: No plot, just filth. [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Dorms, Love, Love Confession, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, a little fluff, he drives me crazy, hyungwonho is goals, wonho needs to chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiraifortuna/pseuds/moiraifortuna
Summary: New Years Day has passed and Hyungwon finally finds himself alone with Hoseok.





	Sultry. Tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think I don't you see y'all thirstybebes online, y'all are all going to mbb hell with me.

There it was.

Hyungwon wasn’t a fool.

Especially not now.

Sure, he’d had secretly, or not so secretly, stolen glances at Hoseok to get a hint of what he’d wanted and he sure as hell wasn’t disappointed in the least. 

He could see how Hoseok’s eyes looked at him. It was a secret glance that made Hyungwon’s palms sweat. 

He knew what that look meant. 

His heart raced, he knew that Hoseok wanted to do much more than just celebrate the new year the typical way, with the rest of the boys in their dorm, talking among themselves about their feelings and what they wanted for themselves for the future.

Some hours later, Hyungwon stared at the door in front of him, he’d stupidly assumed tonight would be just like any other time he found himself in front of Hoseok’s door. But for some reason, it didn’t feel like that right now. 

  
Right now, he didn ’t know what to think.    
Hoseok had texted him to be here tonight, and he couldn’t find much reason to not be. He’d been waiting to get a chance alone with Hoseok for too long.

He lightly tapped on the door and made his way in.    
  


Hoseok was working on something on his computer but he put it aside as Hyungwon slowly moved closer to him on the bed. Hoseok sat at the edge of the bed, the dark pajama bottoms he sometimes wore couldn’t hide everything so easily.

It was obvious that Hoseok had been waiting for Hyungwon to arrive.

“You’re late,” Hoseok hissed as Hyungwon tantalizingly made his way closer, knowing the way delayed contact drove Hoseok crazy.

“You never told me what time,” Hyungwon smirked, he knew Hoseok was teasing, but he also knew that the slightest touch on Hoseok’s skin could make them both squirm in pleasure.   


Hyungwon was wearing a robe, nothing else underneath because he knew he wouldn’t need it. He’d only wanted to feel Hoseok .    


He wanted to be in control tonight, if only for as long as he could, the sight of Hoseok bending to his will gave him a wild thrill he wanted to experience again.    


“I’m taking control tonight,” He almost begged Hoseok to agree, just for a little theatrical touch. But before he could, Hoseok nodded without hesitation as Hyungwon caressed his neck, his fingertips barely touching but leaving a trail of lustful sighs in its wake. Hyungwon was scorched as Hoseok gasped in pleasure.

_ Damn. _

He’d been anticipating this all day, with the end of the year schedules being as hectic as they were.

Hoseok never failed to make his cock throb and ache for him, the simplicity of the moment made him groan in pleasure, in  _ anticipation.  _ Hyungwon wanted to be fucked to little pieces, he wanted to be touched the only way Hoseok could touch him. He wanted to scream until release, to cry from the bliss only Hoseok made him feel.

He’d waited impatiently after the rest of the boys had gone to sleep before he made his way to 

Hoseok’s room. And Hoseok had faithfully been waiting for him, he always did, with lust in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.   


“Did you wait for me like a good boy?” Hyungwon pouted as he teased as he stroked Hoseok’s chest, the low lamplight beside them gave him the perfect lighting, he wished he knew how to be artistic if only to be able to capture the way he looked at this moment.    


Sadly, he was a terrible artist, but he sure was a master at making Hoseok look like art itself.   


Especially in bed, when he gave him that lovely face when he came, the flush of--   


“No,” Hoseok growled low before giving him a peck on the cheek before wrapping his arms around him. It was a simple gesture, but Hyungwon knew that Hoseok wanted the same thing he did. He wanted to feel like there were no walls between them, like the only thing that mattered was that they were together.   


Hyungwon had desperately wanting to make Hoseok suffer for making him wait so long for this but the irritation had left his body when Hoseok wrapped his arms around him, surrounding him with sweet kisses on the lips.    


He felt safe, wanted. Like he could stay in his arms forever.    


And no, he didn’t mind hearing Hoseok's sighs of pleasure in his ear. It was funny, Hyungwon smiled thinking about how such a man could sigh at his touch.    


“You're so cute," Hyungwon whispered in Hoseok’s ear before nipping at his lobe, the sensitive skin brought goosebumps to his chest, he'd seen this reaction before, the prickly skin always felt nice in Hyungwon's chest.    


Hoseok felt like fucking  _sin_.    


It was okay though, he was used to burning.    


His sweet thoughts evaporated as he felt Hoseok caress his hip.    


What a fucking tease.   


Hoseok spread his palms in Hyungwon's back, bringing him closer to him, close enough to feel their hearts beating the same rhythm. It was a sappy moment, to him at least, but Hyungwon could see Hoseok enjoy it.   


“You’re so--” Hoseok couldn’t finish as Hyungwon bit his lip and gasped as Hyungwon lifted himself on top of him.    
“I’m so what?” Hyungwon smirked. He could see Hoseok struggle, the twinkle in his eyes were followed by a spark of heat.   


"You're such a tease," Hoseok looked up, his warm gaze turned into wickedness. Hyungwon loved this side of him, the side that made him light up with wanting, the side that made his heart skip a beat. His body flushed with pleasure as he shifted his weight, grinding on Hoseok, the friction of the slim layer of cloth made him crazy, he wanted to rip it and feel all of Hoseok under him. But his hips kept the slow rhythm  he’d started. He didn’t want to stop.   


Hoseok stretched his neck, the veins barely visible in the lamplight. He groaned as Hyungwon pressed himself harder on him and spread his palms on his chest. “I’ll tease you all I want tonight, ahh—mmh—” 

Hyungwon could feel Hoseok’s breaths hitch under him. “You think I couldn’t tell how hard you’ve been for me all night,” Hoseok moaned as Hyungwon bit his nipple, running his tongue on the edges. “I can practically taste your cum on my tongue,” he played with his other nipple. “How much do you want me right now,” he looked up to see that dark gaze fixated on him, lust laced the edges and Hyungwon could barely breathe.   


“I want to fuck you so bad right now,” Hoseok’s chest expanded as he shifted himself on the bed. Hyungwon wanted to let him do just that. But he knew it would be more fun to make him work for it.   


Hyungwon lifted himself off Hoseok, almost whimpering at the loss of contact before he licked his lips and traced his fingers on Hoseok’s waistband. He could feel Hoseok’s cock twitch in anticipation.    


He lowered the flimsy fabric, reveling in the sight before him. Hoseok with nothing but the warm light of the room illuminating him, the bedsheets below him.   


Hyungwon could see Hoseok’s tip glisten, beckoning him to taste just how much he wanted Hyungwon.    


“Do you want me?” Hoseok whispered, his hands lifted, as if summoning Hyungwon to him.   


Hyungwon’s mouth watered. Yeah, Hoseok was the biggest tease of all, he thought.    


“Why would that even be a question?” Hyungwon moved forward, kneeling between Hoseok’s legs. He wanted to hear Hoseok struggle not to scream his fucking name right now. His own cock was throbbing for release, he was feeling his will stretched so fucking thin—   


Hoseok’s gasps broke the spell as Hyungwon licked his dick and sucked the tip. “Oh—shit— _ fuck _ ,” Hoseok hissed as Hyungwon teased him with his tongue.    


_ Yeah, that’s it. _ _  
_

_ That’s what I want. _   


Hyungwon stroked Hoseok with one hand, the other on his own cock.   


_ Look at me.  _   


He looked up at dark eyes staring down at him, not losing the contact, Hoseok hissed and cooed and begged for Hyungwon to fucking have mercy on him.    


He stopped.   


“ _ Please _ ,” Hoseok traced his fingers on Hyungwon’s cheek.   


Hyungwon didn’t say anything.    


He just spread Hoseok’s legs wider, placed his hands on Hoseok’s hips, and ran his sensitive lower lip up the length of his dick.    


“You’re killing me,” Hoseok hissed as Hyungwon stroked him slow, then fast, then slow. The pace frantic as Hoseok tried shift himself and meet his hand’s demands. Hyungwon could see his muscles tense as he tried to get close. Beads of pearlescent cum glistened and Hoseok tensed for the climax.   


Hyungwon stopped.   


Hoseok groaned at the sudden loss. “Fuck!” His labored breaths filled the silence.    


Hyungwon smirked and teased, “Did I do something wrong?” He giggled as Hoseok lifted him up like a doll and put him sideways on the bed. Hoseok was always gentle when he wanted to, Hyungwon was touched  at the simple gesture.

“Don’t play too much with me,” Hoseok paused before he stared down at Hyungwon laying on the bed. A softness laced his eyes before he shook it off. “I think it’s my turn to make you beg,” he bit his lip before--"   
Hyungwon saw stars in the back of his eyes, his back arched toward Hoseok’s mouth. His mind wanted to push him away but his hands grabbed onto him, guiding him to the rhythm his body had decided. 

Hyungwon closed his eyes to try to gain a semblance of sanity but all he could hear were the sounds of Hoseok pleasuring him, deep moans from somewhere coursed down his spine. He could feel the tingles of 

bliss down to his toes as Hoseok groaned while tasting him.

Hyungwon squirmed, wanted to curl into the pleasure of Hoseok’s tongue and make it last forever, he wanted Hoseok to stop and to keep going. It felt like too much but it was still not enough.

“ _ Oooh, Hoseok--”  _ Hyungwon panted. “ _ Like that, h-harder. Oh fuck, I--” _

“You like that?" Wonho bit his tip as flashes of pain brought tears to Hyungwon's eyes. 

He could feel himself almost falling over the precipice of ecstasy. His heart beat loud in his ears, his heart burned as his breath hitched.

Then it happened. 

Hyungwon lost control of himself.

Hoseok’s pressed himself on top, holding him down and trapping the traces of his climax between them. kissing him deep and rough.

The taste of his own cum on his tongue mingled in their kiss. He could barely breathe as tears pooled in his eyes.

_ Fuck. _

“Are you okay?” Hoseok whispered in his ear, soothing caresses accompanied sweet words. 

Hyungwon nodded as he regained a part of himself. 

He felt vulnerable but he knew it was something he shouldn’t dismiss as shameful and obscene. Hoseok’s reassuring presence was enough for Hyungwon to have the will to ask for more.

“Hoseok, I want--”

Hyungwon’s look was enough.

Hoseok gave him a moment before he grabbed the small bottle and squeezed some lubricant on both their hands.

Hyungwon beckoned him closer. Hoseok’s thighs almost buckled under him as Hyungwon’s fingers skillfully coated him. 

Hoseok’s fingers found Hyungwon’s entrance, Hyungwon fought with himself, fidgeting under Hoseok’s touch. 

He gasped as Hoseok entered him, he could feel beads of sweat fall down on his stomach, Hoseok’s muscles struggling not to go in too deep. Hyungwon’s legs desperately clung to Hoseok’s shoulders as he finally felt all of him.

“Oh my  _ god, _ ” Hoseok whispered and stilled. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

Hyungwon couldn’t help himself as he raised his hand to wipe a tear that was falling down his beautiful lover’s cheek. Hoseok never failed to make him feel like this.

Like he was complete. 

Like he could explode from happiness.

Like he was  _ loved. _

Hoseok understood him, as no one else did. “I love you so much, you big crybaby.” 

“I’m not a crybaby,” Hoseok kissed Hyungwon deep, stilling as he felt Hyungwon shift below him. “I love you too,” he breathed in deeply, the strength from his body was almost palpable, the air between them sparked as they both moved lazily at first. Hyungwon could feel his skin burn with delight as Hoseok grabbed his cock in his fist.

His labored breaths joined Hoseok’s as he urged Hoseok on with his hips, taking his thrusts with ease, squeezing as much pleasure as he could from him. 

“Hyungwon--OH-- Wh--” Hoseok groaned his name as he came as Hyungwon found the strength to meet his pleasure to the end.

“Happy new year," Hyungwon couldn't help himself moan as Wonho squeezed his ass so hard he knew he would bruise tomorrow.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Up next: Changki. Because I saw a thirstybebe asking on twt and I have been inspired. 
> 
> BTW don't forget to vote again for our boys. They deserve the world.
> 
> The end of the year stages were amazing but Wonho in Again and Again got me good. Nothing will ever beat Wonho in leather pants and a see through shirt >:-]
> 
> Happy New Year and winter break to whoever the hell is suffering through school too. :-[


End file.
